From Dead to Alive
by JoshTheFox15
Summary: Eggman finally won Sonic and the gang but he went to far and killed. Now, I have to serve him but I have something different in mind. (I have my own OC in it and it is from his POV)


It wasn't an average day for me or any of us. What do I mean by us? Well let me introduce myself: My name is Joshua Fox or just Josh The Fox and former leader of the Freedom Fighters and let me tell you about the Mobius in my time. Eggman won against my former comrades and enslaved all Mobians. He recruited me as a special engineer to build some of his deadliest weapons but I always planted a self destruct switch into it, just case. I always like to wear red clothes and shoes so that is what I most likely wearing most of my time. I have 8 tails and I am a red fox. That is, basically, it about me. Now Mobius, has turned into a wasteland,(like from Borderlands). No one was out, people stayed in their homes. Most of the cars that was driven were either blown to bits or on fire. The carnival's Ferris wheel was still lit up but no one rode on it. There was only one shop opened and it was the bar. Most people didn't go but I still did. For me, it was hard to look at society like this; barren wasteland, people working without no compensation and the more I build for the Tyrant, the more the people feared.

I feared it was my fault but I had no other choice at the time. "Josh!" Eggman yelled. I ran to where I heard his voice and found him. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"I need one more machine and that will be all for today." Eggman said. Eggman had grown a little older from having an egg-head, he made it shrunk to where it is normal and made it round. He had a scar going across his left eye from his last fight and wore his regular clothes and always be in his Eggpod like he used to during the day. "What will it be?" I asked. "A healer. It has to be in the shape of dispenser." Eggman said.

"That I'll be easy." I said as I sped off back to my workshop. My workshop actually looks colorless. I only got one poster and a photo on the table. The photo is everyone I used to work with. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Kendrick, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Beta, Sally and Cream. I, actually, had one already built, with a few other things. If the robots were being destroyed, a magnet will pull them to the healer very quickly. A Air Condition because the machine can overheat to I installed it onto the side of it. I, also, had a secret machine that could bring anyone back to life. I didn't bring the Healer to Eggman yet but I kept it at the door for when I am ready. I went outside out the Egg-Ship. I went to the graveyard and went to Kendrick's grave. Don't worry brother. You will come back and stop this tyrant. I thought as I started to dig him up. My shovel hit something and I threw it.

I opened the coffin and saw Kendrick's body and it still had flesh on it. I picked it up and went out of the hole and started heading towards my workshop. I went inside the Egg-Ship and sneaked inside my workshop undetected. I turned on the light in my workshop and went over to the Reviver. The Reviver had two chambers on both sides. Well, the only way someone could be brought from the dead is when someone alive got into the chamber on the right and the dead body had to be in the left chamber. The control pad was in the middle and had different genetics and numbers going across the screen. I put Kendrick's body in the left chamber and closed the door, I got into the right chamber and closed the door.

The Reviver started up and it started sucking some of the life out of me and sending into Kendrick's body. I felt so weak but I knew I had to do this in order to save this world. _I hope Kendrick knows how to work this or I did this for nothing._ I thought as most of my life energy was being taken away. "Test complete." The control pad announced. I, weakly, got out of the chamber and fell down. Kendrick got out of the chamber just fine. Kendrick was a hedgehog and wore a yellow-checkered shirt with a red vest, black and yellow pants and some Yellow Jordans. "Wow, whoever workshop this is, it is quite big." Kendrick said as he looked around. I fell down on my back, holding my stomach. Kendrick must've saw me on the floor because he immediately picked up and put me on shoulders. "Thanks bro." I said weakly. "You are going to have to sneak out of here. Eggman got robots all over this place." I added. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was in a never-ending dream. Black and empty, I am falling through like I was drowning. I woke up in my bed that was in my room and to be honest, it was kinda dull. I got up and tried to stand up but my legs were weak enough for me not stand. I sat on my bed. What am I going to do? If I can't revive the others, how can the others stop this man? I thought as I started breathing hard. Eggman came into my room and stood right in front. "How dare you bring back one of my enemies?!" Eggman asked, angrily. "Answer me!" Eggman yelled.

"You aren't even a genius. I am a former leader, you know. I was planning this from the beginning. I was gonna bring back my team to stop you. You stinking, baldhead, Egghead, ugly mustache having, waste of a good body, Fatty Ro-butt-nick." I replied angrily. Eggman slapped me right across my face, leaving a big handprint on my cheek. "You should know better, you stupid vixen." Eggman said. I grab my butterfly knife without Eggman noticing and does the Butterfly opening trick and waited till he turned his back. "What did you just say about me?" I asked, hiding my anger. "You are a stupid vixen." Eggman said again. He turned away and I was about to run for him but I forgot my legs were weak.

I got back into my bed and went to sleep because it was about 8 in the morning. I woke up and started to move my legs around and they seemed alright. I grab my butterfly knife and keeps the blade out because I start hearing gunshots and a body fell through the door. Jesus Christ. I thought as I started walking slowly out the door and I started hearing voices that sound familiar. "Get ready, Egghead, for a deadly beatdown." Sonic said. I was surprised to see him; alive and healthy. I didn't know what to do but I had to act fast until a voice from behind me grabbed me. I started resisting and it worked because I was released and hit the person behind with a backwards pele kick. I turned around and the opponent was bent over so I hit curb stomp to make him be knocked out. "Never attack from behind, you stupid coward!" I yelled at the knocked opponent. "You b**ch" A voice shouted from behind. I turn around and smirked. "Bring it on!" I shouted. A green hedgehog walked up to me. "What was that?" He asked. "THIS!" I yelled as I made a scar across his face.

"Ugh, you got blood on clothes." I said as I wipe the blood off. The green hedgehog tried to punch me but I counter it and punched him back, making fall to the ground. I picked him up and threw him into the steel wall and started bashing his face against it. The person I knocked out must've got back up and threw me off the green hedgehog. I superkicked the person I knocked out earlier, making her hood come off and it was a girl. I hit the green hedgehog with the Deep Six then I rolled him over, then I put my knee on his shoulder and pulled his arm back so far making his shoulder pop out of place. I pick the woman, put her on my shoulders and hit her with a detonator kick, making them groggy, then I drop her and put her in the leg bar. I held her in that submission for 5 minutes then I let her out of it. "There is only word to describe you two and I WILL SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU: S-A-W-F-T!" I yelled.

I haven't felt like that in years. I thought. I smirked and watched the fight between Eggman and Sonic and as usually, Sonic came out on top. I started to clap. "Nice performance." I said. "Thanks Josh. Wait?! Josh? That is you?!" Sonic asked surprised. "Yeah, it is me. How you doin?" I asked.

"I am doing great." Sonic replied.

"Good." I replied as I sped off towards the exit.

"Wait for me." Sonic said as she caught up to me. We went out of the Egg-Ship. "Can you tell me why are we out here?" Sonic asked. "Because of 2 things: 1) I needed some air and 2) me and you going to destroy all of the patrolling bots around Mobotropolis. None of them are in Twilight Park because I always go there." I said Sonic nodded and we started to take the bots starting in the graveyard because it was the closest. Sonic spindash into one of the bots; destroying it and I wrapped all of my tails around one in a vice grip and ultimately destroying it.

The last place to get them all was in downtown Mobotropolis. We did the same thing from we was in the graveyard. Sonic spindash into them and I wrapped them in a vice grip. Sonic bought food to the people that was barricaded themselves in their homes and I brought medicine to the same people. Me and Sonic grabbed the woman and Kendrick and ran out of there. I made all of my inventions explode, causing the entire the ship to explode.

Eggman was now dead and the green hedgehog whose name i didn't know. Me, Sonic, Kendrick were heroes to the people of Mobius. The woman named Fiona was sent prison and was there for 40 years. I had now lived in a house that was off the coast of Twilight Beach. Sonic had found a crazy fan girl named Amy, who faked her death, which he would run from all the time. Kendrick fell in love with a girl named Alexa and they got married and had 2 kids; KJ and Angel. I went to the doctor one time and he actually told me something that I wasn't very happy about. He told me I had cancer and I had about 3-6 months to live. What I did in that time, made time timeless. I had fun everyday like it was my last. I got to hang out with Kendrick and KJ at Airtime, I got to eat chili dogs with Sonic, I got to know Amy a bit better. The last thing I did before I died was go swimming with the entire gang. I died on July 13, 2030. So while I was on this adventure, I learned something: never work for someone if you end up betraying them and Always spend each day like it is your last.


End file.
